This invention relates to photographic accessories, and more particularly, it concerns a foldable hood accessory on which a camera may be mounted to facilitate photographing electro-luminescent images of a type displayed on the face of a cathode ray tube (CRT), for example.
With increased availability and popularity of electronic imaging equipment in recent years, both in home entertainment and in industrial applications, a corresponding increased demand has arisen for equipment capable of providing high quality photographic reproductions of electronically displayed images. Electroluminescent imaging devices such as CRT's, gaseous display panels, LED matrices and the like are difficult to photograph using conventional cameras principally because ambient light or other reflected illumination reduces contrast in the resulting photograph. In addition, the electro-luminescent image is most commonly displayed through a glass or otherwise highly reflective surface, thus giving rise to unwanted glare by reflection of ambient or other outside illumination.
Another problem encountered in the taking of a photograph of an electro-luminescent image of the type displayed by CRT, for example, is that the size of the image requires placement of the camera within relatively close and thus critical focusing distances of the CRT image. At such distances, conventional camera lenses lack necessary flatness of field to assure accurate focusing of the entire CRT image. As a result, provision must be made to ensure accurate positioning of the camera relative to the electro-luminescent image and additionally, auxillary lenses are needed if the photographic reproduction is to be consistently of high quality.